At present, in the field of wireless network, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) develops rapidly, the demand for WLAN coverage increasingly grows in world wide. Electrical and electronic engineers association industry standard IEEE802.11 working group has defined a series of WLAN technology standards, such as, the 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, and mainly formulates the specifications of physical layer (PHY) and media access control (MAC) layer. Then there have successively appeared the other task groups, committed to the development of the specification for improving the related technology of 802.11 involved, for example, HEW (High Efficiency Wlan) task group mainly studies how to make the WLAN network transmit more efficiently in 2.4/5 GHZ frequency band.
At present, in the study of WLAN, the full-duplex communication (Full Deplex) concept is proposed, by the self-interference elimination technology, it makes the both sides of full-duplex communication send the radio frame to the other party at the same time of receiving the radio frame from the other party. As the both sides of the full-duplex communication receive and send the radio frame at the same time, so the both sides of full-duplex communication is the sender and is also the receiver.
In the related 802.11 technology, after the receiver receives the radio frame transmitted by the sender, and after a short interframe space (SIFs), the receiver replies the transmission acknowledgement information (Acknowledgement, ACK message or Block Acknowledgement, BA message, etc.) to the sender to confirm the radio frame transmitted by the sender to be received correctly. Wherein, the ACK acknowledges a single radio frame, BA acknowledges multiple radio frames.
For full-duplex communication, because the two sides send the radio frame at the same time, so it will appear that, after one side sends the radio frame, the other side is still sending the radio frame, in this case, it can't reply the transmission acknowledgement information after the SIFs as that in the related 802.11 technology, in this case, the sender cannot determine whether the data transmitted by itself is received correctly by the receiver, thus cannot determine the next step is to continue to send the data of next frame or retransmit the data, thus the full-duplex communication cannot be smoothly conduct in accordance with the related technology, so how to reply the transmission acknowledgement information is the problem to be promptly solved in full-duplex communication.